magickyun_renaissancefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Shouta Aoi
Shouta Aoi (蒼井 翔太, Shouta Yanagawa), est le seiyû de Monet Tsukushi. Parcours Avant de débuter, Aoi a joué au tennis, de l'école élémentaire au lycée. En 2004, il a concouru pour le Yamaha Teens 'Music Festival, et a remporté le grand prix pour la région de Tokai Ibaraki, et une place à la finale de la compétition national. Il a assisté la finale avec Ataru Nakamura. Carrière en que "SHOWTA" En 2005, il a signé un contrat avec King Records, et fait ses débuts sous le nom de Showta avec le signe "Negaiboshi" le 26 juillet 2006. En 2008, il a également fait ses débuts en tant qu'acteur musical dans la pièce de théâtre Fruit Basket où il joue le rôle de Saki Hanajima. En 2009, il a décidé de poursuivre sa carrière en tant que chanteur et seiyû d'animés. Il décide alors, le 14 janvier 2010, de renouveler le contrat avec King Records. En 2016, il a été annoncé que King Records relancera SHOWTA. Carrière en tant que "Shouta Aoi" En 2010, il a commencé sa carrière en tant que chanteur indépendant sous le nom de Noboru Ryugaki. En 2011, il en tant que Shouta Aoi représenté par l'agence S, et fait ses débuts en tant que seiyû pourun personnage mineur de Black Robinia. En octobre, il a exprimé Ryunosuke Matsushita dans l'anime Kimi to Boku dans lequel il a également chanté des bandes sonores "Sora", "Tomorrow" et "Over". En 2012, il a gagné en popularité en tant que comédien après avoir joué le rôle d'Ai Mikaze dans Uta no Prince-sama, dans lequel il a également chanté plusieurs chansons à la fois pour le jeu et la bande son anime. En 2013, il sort le mini-Album Blue Bird sur le label de musique B-Green sous BROCOLI, et en janvier 2014, il sort son premier single "Virginal", qui culmine au numéro 8 sur l'Oricon. En 2014, il a gagné en popularité en tant qu'acteur vocal en exprimant Sakuya Shiomi dans le jeu de scène Shin Megami Tenshei : Personna 3. En 2016, il décida de ne pas renouveler son contrat avec BROCOLI et retourna chez King Records pour poursuivre sa carrière de chanteur. Il a conclu son contrat avec Broccoli avec son 1er concert de Budokan le 13 mars. En 2017, Shouta a de nouveau eu l'occasion de contribuer son nouveau single "Flower" pour un spectacle de variétés "King Brunch", il a été 7 ans depuis sa dernière contribution pour non-anime liés. Filmographie Anime 2011 * Kimi to Boku : Ryunosuke Matsushita 2012 * Kimi to Boku 2 : Ryunosuke Matsushita 2013 * Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 2000% : Ai Mikaze 2014 * Shonen Hollywood: Holly Stage for 49 : Daiki Tomii * Rage of Bahamut: Genesis : Michael 2015 * Shonen Hollywood: Holly Stage for 50 : Daiki Tomii * Ace of Diamond : Hideaki Tōjō * Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love Revolutions : Ai Mikaze * Ace of Diamond: Seconde Saison : Hideaki Tōjō * Q Transformer: Saranaru Ninkimono e no Michi : Cliff 2016 * Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation : Tachibana Itsuki * Prince of Stride: Alternative : Natsunagi Touya * Future Card Buddyfight DDD : Kurouzu Gaito * Hatsukoi Monster : Renren * Tsukiuta. The Animation : Rui Minaduki * Handa Kun : Sousuke Kojika * Uta no Prince-sama Maji LOVE Legend Star : Ai Mikaze * Magic★Kyun! Renaissance : Monet Tsukushi * Watashi ga Motete Dōsunda : Akane 2017 * Marginal#4: Kiss kara Tsukuru Big Bang : Tsubasa Shindou * Kenka Bancho Otome: Girl Beats Boys : Takayuki Konparu * Chiruran: Nibun no Ichi : Sanosuke Harada * Future Card Buddyfight X : Kurouzu Gaito * Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine : Licht von Grannzreich * Symphogear : Cagliostro 2018 * 3D Kanojo: Real Girl : Yuuto Itou * Devils' Line : Kenichi Yoshii TBA * Dynamic Chord : Narumi Amagi Jeux Vidéos 2013 * Uta no Prince-sama séries : Ai Mikaze 2014 * Granblue Fantasy : Elta * Sky・lore : Travelling Prince * Voice Meets Girl 〜Luck of Cinderella〜 : Kiriya Shouta 2015 * Cafe Cuillere : Sakuma Minato * Kobayashi ga kawaii sugite tsurai! ! Gēmu demo kyun moe Max ga tomaranaitsu (*´ェ`*) : Uesugi Chinaga * Thousand Memories : Lizard / Dennis * Taishō × taishō Arisu : Show White * Ninmu suikō : Tsuzuki Shou * Prince of Stride : Natsunagi Touya * Yume ōkoku to nemureru 100-ri no ōji-sama : Sai / Michiru * Band Yarouze! : Ohtori Asahi 2016 * Magic★Kyun! Renaissance : Monet Tsukushi Films 2016 * King of Prism by Pretty Rhythm : Kisaragi Rui 2017 * King of Prism -PRIDE the HERO- : Kisaragi Rui Original animation vidéo (OAV) 2014 * Kono Danshi, Sekka ni Nayandemasu : Ayumu Tamari Music Vidéo 2016 * Negaiboshi : Masaki Okada / Manami Kurose * Trans-winter: Fuyu no Mukōgawa 2007 * Hitoshizuku * Kimi ni, Kaze ga Fukimasu yō ni 2008 * Haru na no ni 2013 * Blue Bird 2014 * Virginal * True Hearts * Himitsu no Kuchizuke 2015 * Unlimited * Murasaki 2016 * Zessei Stargate * Innocent'' '' * DDD 2017 * Flower * Zero Variety Shows 2014 * Motefuku * The Karaoke Battle * Soreyuke! Game Panther!! * Animemashite * Animate Ongakan 2015 * Night also Aoi Shouta * Banpresto Lab * Shouta Aoi Aozora sunshine with Joymax 2016 * Naomi Room * Sweet den of premiere * Lisani TV 2017 * Lisani TV * Zoom in! Saturday * Koetabi * Uesaka Sumire no yabai marumaru * Oreiya * Shouta Aoi Special Fans voice * Sukkiri!! * Naomi Room * Otawamure Comédie Musical 2009 * Fruit Basket : Saki Nakajima * Papa I love you : l'Infirmière 2010 * Shibuya x Akiba : Takashi * Moon wa... Tsuki ga kiiro ka, shiro, kuro ka.. : Altra 2013 * Yabu no Naka : Femme suspect * Yohana Bokura : Atsuo * K noShōten: Aruiwa K no Dekishi : Boku 2014 * Persona 3: The Weird Masquerade: Ao no Kakusei : Sakuya Shiomi * Shunpu Gaiden : Momoyako * Persona 3: The Weird Masquerade: Gunjō no Meikyū : Sakuya Shiomi * Valkyrie: Story from Rhine Gold : Ask Embra * Phantasy Star Online 2: On Stage : Takuya 2015 * Shunpu Gaiden : Momoyako * Persona 3: The Weird Masquerade: Sōen no Kesshō : Sakuya Shiomi * Prince Kaguya : Aoi / Kaguya 2016 * Relic〜tale of the last ninja〜 : Shōji Jinnai * The Smile Mermaid : Marina 2017 * Persona 3: The Weird Masquerade: Pledge of Indigo : Sakuya Shiomi * Persona 3: The Weird Masquerade: Beyond the Blue Sky : Sakuya Shiomi * Le Petit Prince : Le Prince * Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine : Licht von Glanzreich Discographie Showta Albums 2008 * Eve ** Sortie : 5 mars 2008 ** Label : King Records ** Oricon Chart : 115 2016 * Showta. Best ** Sortie : 6 juillet 2016 ** Label : King Records ** Oricon Chart : / Shouta Aoi Albums 2015 * Ulimited ** Sortie : 22 avril 2015 ** Label : B-Green ** Oricon Chart : 7 2016 * S ** Sortie : 18 mai 2016 ** Label : B-Green ** Oricon Chart : 4 Shouta Aoi mini-Album 2013 * Blue Bird ** Sortie : 15 janvier 2013 ** Label :B-Green ** Oricon Chart : 20 Soundtracks 2006 * Damens Walker : Trans-winter: Fuyu no Mukōgawa 2007 * Aichiteru! : Kimi ni, Kaze ga Fukimasu Yō ni 2008 * Ijuin Hikaru no Bangumi : Haru na no ni * Minna no Uta : Hikaru no Gen-chan 2009 * 200 Pounds Beauty : Ekubo 2011 * Sangokushi Lovers : Ai no Sasameki Goto 2012 * Ikemen ōku : Gekka no Hana 2014 * Kono Danshi Sekika ni Nayandemasu : glitter wish 2015 * Marugarīta ~sengoku no tenshi-tachi ~ : Tenshi no Inori * Prince Kaguya : Murasaki 2016 * Phantasy Star Online 2 the animation : Zessei Stargate * Kono Danshi Mahou ga Oshigoto : Kimi no Kotoba * Hatsukoi Monster : Innocent * Future Card Buddyfight DDD : DDD * The Smile Mermaid : Endless Song 2017 * King's Brunch : Flower Catégorie:Seiyus